In golf, one of the most important skills in the game is proper body position in executing a golf swing. To generate the optimum golf swing, the shifting of weight from the back foot to the front foot plays a key role. The actual dynamic motion of each foot during the golf swing is different when comparing the position and motion of the back foot with the position and motion of the front foot. Specifically, at club impact on the ball and follow through, the front foot during the weight shift should roll about its longitudinal axis and the body weight should be on the outside of the front foot at the end of the swing. In contrast, the back foot should remain firmly planted with the weight on the inside of the rear foot and during the initial part of the swing to allow the weight to transfer from the back foot to the front foot. Thus, the ideal golf swing requires somewhat unnatural movement of the skeletal and muscular structure in human beings. Often, a golfer must train his muscles to move in exactly the right manner to obtain a proper swing to cause the ball to be driven along a straight, intended path.
It has long been recognized that the lower body is the foundation to a powerful and consistent golf swing. When executing a back swing without proper foot support, the inside back foot will generally roll to the side and the body becomes misaligned. Further, weight transferring to the outside front foot during a downswing and follow-through results in lateral hip movement (“swaying” of the lower body). Swaying weakens a player's foundation, often causing an undesirable path of the ball, such as a hook or slice.
There are many training devices available to assist in teaching the proper golf swing and weight distribution described above. For example, a pair of golf shoes currently available to the golfer includes wedged heels incorporated into the shoes that provide a slope downward to the heel region as well as an inward and downwardly convergent relationship between the shoes. Such shoes cause the entire weight to be transposed back through the heel region, which does not provide an optimum golf swing. Further, such shoes are very uncomfortable for normal walking.
Temporary attachable wedges to be applied to either the instep area, the area slightly forward in the sole region, or the area on the outside edge of the feet are also available to aid in assisting the golfer in performing a proper swing. Such devices do not produce proper weight distribution through the heel and the sole of the foot. Accordingly, little aid is afforded the golfer in performing the optimum swing.
Golf regularly causes or contributes to a variety of injuries. For example, plantar fasciitis is the inflammation of connective tissue fibers that run between the heel bone and the ball of the foot. When walking long distances, repetitive overloading between the plantar fascia and the heel bone attachment can cause a breakdown of the connective tissue fibers. If left untreated, the constantly irritated tendinous junction will eventually produce a calcified spur. Many injuries related to golfing activities may be treated or prevented with the use of orthotics.
Most traditional golf shoes lack any orthotic properties. Further, training inserts touted to improve performance provide little support or stability for the foot while walking in golf shoes. The stress imposed from walking a golf course without adequate orthotic support can lead to fatigue and even serious trauma. In addition, stress induced by extensive walking or other golfing activities may detrimentally affect the golfer's swing.
An orthotic is currently available to provide protection against both over-pronation and over-supination by supporting the heel region of the golfer's foot. Specifically, the orthotic conforms throughout the heel to the metatarsal heads and does not encompass the entire foot. This orthotic does not aid in teaching the golfer how to attain an optimal golf swing.
The foregoing devices do not effectively optimize a golfer's swing while allowing a golfer to walk normally and comfortably. Further, typical golf shoes provide little orthopedic support while helping to improve the golf swing. Proper foot support is important in preventing serious foot injuries. For example, proper foot support aids in absorbing shock to the spine when walking, in addition to protecting the foot, specifically the longitudinal and metatarsal arches as well as the heel. Thus, current golf shoes do not include good arch support nor heel protection, such as a proper heel counter to provide support at the back of the shoe.